


Sabotage and Saving

by BlueGoldPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGoldPhoenix/pseuds/BlueGoldPhoenix
Summary: Rowan ‘Clocktock’ Maston is your average supervillain. Suave, a love for presentation and a comfy spot at the top of Aphilista’s top criminals list. Craig ‘Glacier’ Kira is your average hero. Powerful, always wins and is beloved by the citizens of Aphilista. Clocktock and Glacier have a... rough history. They soon have to learn to work together however, when a new villain threatens to burn their city to the ground, inch by inch.





	Sabotage and Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: This might never be finished if support isn’t shown! So be sure to let me know if you enjoy this little English project gone wild.

“Give it up Clock-Tock!” Glacier yelled at me, his voice course, rough. It bit at my ears, like a piercing wind. Glacier was sliding after me, on a quickly forming path of ice. Darn ice powers, I knew I should’ve turned the radiators on, urgh. But of course I had to be caught by surprise, for the first time in ages. Good thing I didn’t forget my little… How should I put it? Hm ‘surprise’ for him. A surprise to put him quietly out of the picture, and make my life a heck of a lot easier. 

“Uh how about no? Also we’re still using that name for me? I vote for a cooler one.” My feet slammed onto the cool metal of the floor as we finally entered the heart of my precious lab. Colourful vials were strung around, cogs, wires and all sorts of other equipment lay on the ground and on tables, my steampunk aesthetic violently apparent now I was inside. I flashed him a cheeky smirk as I ran. Clink. Clink. Clink. Oh I love our little games, it’s like a cat and mouse chase. 

I turned my head. Just to look behind me: okaaaay and stick my tongue out at Glacier, just the usual- when he leapt up above me, in a flurry of cool ice and boiling hot rage. The blue light that was cast onto him by a lamp in the lab made his crystal-like ice spikes shimmer and sparkle like a chandelier. I was slightly in awe I’ll admit, but it lasted for roughly three seconds before I slipped in my boots. The ground below my feet had turned into a thin sheet of ice and I fell flat on my face, the slight crunch of my nose awkwardly noticeable as a small flood of rich red blood began flowing out. He actually made me break my nose! I still have the upper hand though. A cool laugh passed my lips as the hot blood ran down my chin, splashing the ice. Just when he thought he had the high ground, oh it was _pitiful_ to see. 

He stood in front of me, and watched his expression shift. Amusement. To shock. To horror, as the realisation hit him like a hammer to the face. Oh that hammer machine was a classic. Onto my feet I rose swiftly. I reached into the pocket of my snowy white lab coat. Normally I wear a protective suit but he caught me off guard and I only had my copper gauntlets on, to protect my hands. Out from the pocket of my coat I pulled a remote out, a shiny red button on it.

“Lucky for you, I have one more trick up my sleeve. Oh and it’s to die for.” I pressed the button, a machine rising slowly from a hatch that opened up on the floor. Vials fell to the ground, shattering like little glass bombs. My grand invention came into view. He moved away from me, to get a better view of the machine as the ground shook violently. 

Then there was a flicker of light. Ah, all is according to plan! Wait, nope scratch that. The machine was clunking and rattling in the centre of the huge circular room. Oh. *Ohhhhh no.*

The next thing I knew I was blinded. 

Fire was the first thing I noticed when I opened my bleary eyes. The crackling of the flames hitting my ears. I was laid on my back. My outfit was torn. My body bruised and bloody due to scrapes and bumps, with a few burn marks on my hand. And oh god my nose. I moved my shaky hand to prod it. Hurts like hell. I could feel the blood on my face crusting up, flaking. 

I forced myself to sit up, a hand on the back of my head which was throbbing. I’ve been through worse right? Glacier was never an ‘easy’ foe, quite the opposite really. The amount of times I’ve broken something thanks to him, whether it be a machine or a bone is wild to believe. 

Speak of the devil, he’s waking up isn’t he? I saw him stir nearby, he must’ve been blown back by the blast like me. Guess I’m dead. Or wait! I got up on my feet with great difficulty, swaying slightly. Okay, maybe this idea isn’t the best, but if I sit around like a chicken who knows what would happen? Thankfully not all of my lab was destroyed by my machine. I found my favourite pair of shoes, with the built in wheels that pop out at the press of a button, and the gloves that were basically the remote for them. I slipped on the gloves and shoes, when Glacier finally came round. 

“Urgh, my head...” He groaned. Then he saw me, and looked ready to kill.

“Now I don’t know how that blew up, but I’m on a *roll* right now so don’t mind me.” I said. But then something caught my eyes. Something small, sparkly and purple glittered on the ground. I could tell he was curious too. I picked it up, and a shock ran through me, accidentally activating my skates. I dropped it and rolled back until I tripped over some debris, wide-eyed with shock. 

Glacier wasn’t impressed by any stretch of the world. He slowly rose to his feet, shaking slightly. He overall looked... Pretty good though. Far less roughed up than me. I pressed the button on my gloves and let the wheels of my skates pop back in before trying to get up again. I collapsed to my feet as Glacier stormed over, his face twisting into pure, violent rage.

“What the hell did you do?!”


End file.
